


方寸

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [21]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《中华一番》OST《万里の长城》
Relationships: 耶律德光/冯道
Series: 九弦琴 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	方寸

**Author's Note:**

> 题记：  
但教方寸无诸恶，狼虎丛中也立身。  
——五代·冯道

五季播乱作阵云  
虎狼丛中入白刃  
直声露重响易沉  
柔克多登要路津

我愿烛照帝王心  
至宝传国一念仁  
远涉流沙可汗亲  
牛头象笏总非真

城破黎庶在  
痴顽老对故人  
挺身语  
当时已窥菩提门 

往圣绝学星火存  
肯爱寡君轻万民  
四海遥介先生寿  
应知道德未曾隐

冬去春来草自青


End file.
